Legacy implementations for adhering two components together includes placing an epoxy between the two components and using a traditional lamp such as a mercury lamp, or a UV light-emitting diode (LED) lamp to cure the epoxy. Depending upon the epoxy used, this process may take 15 seconds to up to 60 seconds or even longer for the epoxy to fully cure. Furthermore, a subsequent thermal cure is required and usually takes one or more hours at an elevated temperature before the two components are adhered together. Example epoxies may include two-party epoxies and thermally cured epoxies.